


KO

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri doesn't often make bets.But when he does, he makes sure that he wins them.





	KO

“Yuuri, have another shot with me.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as he accepted the shot from Phichit and linked his arm with his best friend.

“One,” Phichit said excitedly.

“Two,” he said with a grin.

“Three!” they said at the same time before taking the shot together with arms still links.

“Geez, you two, you can wait for us,” Chris laughed from behind them.

“Nah,” Phichit said while sticking his tongue out.

“Yobo, don’t you think you have had enough?” Seung-gil questioned, causing him to roll his eyes. Phichit? Have enough to drink?

“Never!” Phichit shouted while skipping over to press a kiss to Seung-gil’s cheek. “I’m going to go get another drink!” Before anyone could stop him, the Thai skater was heading towards the bar.

“How do you handle all that energy, Seung-gil?” Chris asked with a chuckle. Before the Korean could reply, there was a whistle from the other side of the table.

“Yo, Seung-gil, you boy is getting hit on.”

The table went silent at JJ’s shout and they all turned towards the bar where a large muscly man was talking to an unimpressed Phichit.

“Ten bucks says Phichit knocks the guy out,” Yuuri said simply, earning a number of raised eyebrows from the four skaters around the table.

“Your loss, there is no way Hamster-boy is knocking out anyone,” JJ said with a laugh.

“Sorry babe, but I’m going to have to agree with JJ,” Victor said while wrapping an arm around his waist.

Chris remained silent for a moment, glancing between Phichit and himself for a moment before smiling at him apologetically.

“Sorry, Yuuri, but I just can’t see it,” Chris apologised.

The table of skaters and paused and turned towards Seung-gil who was glaring at the man hitting on his boyfriend.

“Phichit isn’t knocking out anyone, but I am,” Seung-gil mumbled standing up.

Yuuri couldn’t help the smirk that rose to his lips as he turned back to his best friend who was now staring at the guy hitting on him with an unimpressed look.

“Guess I just won forty dollars than,” he said with a smile.

“Yuuri, handsome, you didn’t win-” Victor started, only to go silent as a scream came from the bar.

Yuuri smirked as he watched Phichit draw his hand back and punch the guy, hitting him hard in the face, causing him to stumble back a step before dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

“I told you I wasn’t interested,” Phichit said loudly for the whole bar to hear before grabbing his drinks and wondering towards him.

“I win,” he said brightly while holding out his hand. The four other males at the table grumbled as they each handed him ten dollars.

“Can’t believe he did that.”

“How did he manage to do that?”

“That was hot.”

The table went silent and turned towards JJ with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, yes, I know, he is taken, but he just punched a man in the face and knocked him out. In one punch,” JJ said while holding his hands up in surrender.

“Guys! Look! I got drinks on the house!” Phichit said as he approached the table and placed six drinks on the table, somehow having carried them across the room without spilling any.

“Yuuri just made forty dollars by beating that you couldn’t knock out that dude,” Seung-gil stated simply, causing Yuuri to snicker as the rest of the table sent Seung-gil a glare.

“What? Good job, Yuuri,” Phichit laughed while holding up a hand. He grinned while reaching over to high-five his friend.

“How did you learn to punch like that?” Chris asked while picking up one of the new drinks.

“I’m trained in Muay Thai,” Phichit said, resulting in the table going quiet.

“Muay Thai?” Victor questioned.

“It is sometimes called Thai boxing,” Phichit said with a shrug.

“Wait,” JJ said while turning towards him, “Did Yuuri just scam us?”

“How was that scamming?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, “It isn’t my fault that you didn’t know that Phichit was fully trained in Muay Thai.”

“Next round is on Yuuri,” Phichit suddenly declared, causing him to whine at his best friend.

“Phichit! I just won this money!” he said with a pout on his lips.

“And you won it for betting on me, so you can spend it on me,” Phichit said with a smirk.

“Phichit!” he whined with a pout, causing his fiancé to chuckle while squeezing his waist gently.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161721283450/to-switch-it-up-a-bit-how-about-phichit-being)


End file.
